Aulas de dança
by Hamiko02
Summary: Como padrinho do noivo, era obrigação de Sherlock ensinar John a dançar. Não que fosse um martírio para o detetive. A verdade era que gostava muito de dançar, mas com alguns a dança fluía melhor.


**AULAS DE DANÇA**

* * *

- Por que temos que fazer isso mesmo?

John estava tenso. Rígido demais, reto demais, nervoso demais. O flat estava cheio de cortinas, a porta estava fechada, os móveis foram arredados deixando o espaço da sala de estar livre, e mesmo assim parecia que algo não estava certo.

Ah, claro. Ele simplesmente _não _sabia dançar.

- John, como seu padrinho de casamento...

- Você está meio paranoico com isso, Sherlock! Olhe, por que não vamos atrás de um caso? Não sente falta disso?

- O caso pode esperar até _isso _acabar. - O "isso"era o casamento, e quanto antes o detetive terminasse de executar seu papel, melhor.

Sherlock não gostava de casamentos. Toda ideia que abrangia esse conceito era rechaçada de sua mente e essa opinião nunca mudava. Mesmo assim, John o convidou para ser seu padrinho e aquele pedido foi um baque na estrutura psíquica do sempre tão centrado detetive. Por um lado, descobriu que era o melhor amigo da pessoa que mais queria bem. Por outro (e talvez como consequência) queria desempenhar o seu papel de padrinho com perfeição, dando a John a melhor noite de todas.

Queria que tudo estivesse impecável e isso seria impossível se o médico dançasse feito um zumbi epiléptico.

- Você vai ter que dançar valsa com Mary, não?

- Não precisa ser uma valsa... Pode ser um fox trote - John falava como se seu desempenho em fox trote pudesse ser melhor.

- Pff. Valsa, foz trote, lambada... Você faz o mesmo passo pra todos eles e não vou me surpreender se desabar no meio do salão com sua noiva. - Refletiu sobre sua própria frase e adiantou-se - Não. Definitivamente isso não vai acontecer. Vamos corrigir logo isso.

- Corrigir? Eu não estou tão ruim!

- Dançando sozinho você é um desastre. Não acho que em dupla seja melhor, mas vamos ver como se sai nos passos básicos.

Sherlock estendeu as mãos de violinista para o amigo. Mãos compridas com dedos bem desenhados que contrastavam com os dedos curtos de John. O médico percebeu esse contraste com mais nitidez quando viu as próprias mãos sobre as do detetive. Deixou de olhar as mãos para mirar-lhe o rosto e quase se arrependeu de ter feito isso, mesmo não sabendo o porquê.

- Ok. - John mordeu o lábio inferior - Dois pra lá, dois pra cá, certo?

- Três. Valsa tem três tempos.

- Ah, claro.

- Vamos lá. Um, dois, três. Um, dois, três...

E a partir daquela hora, John descobriu duas coisa: Valsa era muito mais difícil do que ele imaginava e Sherlock sabia dançar muito bem. Aliais, o que aquele cara não sabia fazer? Sherlock parecia não se importar com todas as vezes que John pisou no pé dele, tropeçou nas próprias pernas e deu duas passadas ao invés de três. E se antes encarava as mãos e o rosto do amigo, agora sua mirada se resumia aos próprios pés e seu desempenho o assemelhava a uma criança sendo arrastada pelos braços.

- Você é _péssimo_, John.

John não replicou. Em parte porque ele tinha razão e em parte porque estava concentrado demais nos pés de seu parceiro.

- Talvez com música fique mais fácil... - Justificou-se o loiro com a primeira desculpa que conseguiu arranjar para sua falta de técnica.

Sherlock parou e o médico agradeceu mentalmente por isso. Será que Mary fazia questão da valsa? Talvez se conversasse com ela poderia convencê-la a mudar de ideia.

- Bem... É que eu ainda não terminei. - Sibilou Sherlock virando ligeiramente o rosto.

- Heim? - John voltou a olhá-lo - Não, não! Eu sei que a aula não terminou por aqui. Só que...

- A aula não. A valsa.

- Valsa?

- Bem... Uma valsa que estou compondo pra tocar no casamento.

John foi pego de surpresa e agora se viu desarmado. A revelação foi tão inesperada que ele esqueceu de fechar a boca.

- Vai tocar violino no meu casamento?

- Hm... Parece deselegante?

- Não, não... - Seu sorriso pareceu um soluço - É que eu... Gosto de ouvir você tocar.

Ele viu as sobrancelhas de Sherlock se erguerem discretamente e aqueles olhos claríssimos permanecerem focados nele numa ligeira surpresa. John acabou desviando o rosto por instinto e só quando Sherlock se afastou foi que ele percebeu que ainda estivera segurando as mãos do detetive, mesmo sem necessidade.

- O jeito vai ser usar os clássicos. - Disse o padrinho antes de ir até seu quarto e fechar a porta.

Deixou o loiro para trás, absorvendo a notícia. Seu melhor amigo estava compondo uma valsa pra ele. Ok, para ele e para Mary, mas isso não diminuía a boa notícia.

Quando Sherlock voltou, trouxe consigo um CD de Johannes Brahms que John já chegara a ver uma ou duas vezes no meio das coisas dele.

- Vamos tentar _Waltz for violin_. - Sherlock tirou o CD da capa e o colocou no som.

As primeiras notas da sinfonia soaram como um raio de sol abrindo a manhã e enchendo-a de luz. Sherlock voltou a segurar-lhe as mãos ao som dos violinos que se sobressaíam entre os outros instrumentos.

- Não olhe para baixo. Olhe para mim. - A voz dele ecoou mais na mente de John do que nos ouvidos.

- Vou pisar nos seus pés.

- Apenas relaxe e me deixe conduzi-lo.

O médico assentiu.

E os pés de Sherlock começaram a se mover no ritmo da música, sendo seguido pelo médico. Passadas conjuntas, voltas, poucas voltas pela sala de estar. Talvez a desculpa do Watson sobre ser mais fácil com música fosse verdade. Suas pernas pareciam se mover com menos dificuldade, seguindo a condução de Sherlock com tal naturalidade que deixou a si mesmo surpreso. O detetive deu uma volta mais ousada pela sala e estranhamente o médico conseguiu acompanhá-lo.

John acabou por sorrir sem querer, recebendo em retribuição o sorriso discreto e sincero do amigo.

De repente o detetive soltou-lhe uma das mãos para apoiá-la em sua cintura, e logo John descansou a mão livre próximo do ombro dele.

Uma volta, Outra volta. Passos quase sincronizados.

Não estava mais treinando. Estava dançando. Estava se deixando conduzir por Sherlock, confiando seus passos à segurança que aquela mirada lhe trazia. Não era ele que estava acompanhando o ritmo de Sherlock. Era Sherlock que estava tentando respeitar o ritmo dele, como fazem os casais de dançarinos. Também não se incomodou com os corpos próximos demais. Talvez aquilo tenha sido o mais perto que eles já estiveram um do outro. Os olhares entrelaçados, as mãos unidas...

Os movimentos de Sherlock foram ficando mais lentos e as próximas voltas levou o par para o centro da sala.

Quando a música terminou, o detetive sorriu:

- Nada mal para a primeira dança.

E John imitou o gesto, desviando o olhar enquanto mordia o lábio inferior.

- Eu espero não ser conduzido por Mary.

- Ela seria uma ótima condutora. - Afastou-se do parceiro e se dirigiu ao som - Mais um pouco de prática e posso deixar você me conduzir.

- Sherlock... Onde aprendeu a dançar?

- Desde criança, mas não dá pra se usar isso num caso.

- Você gosta de dançar?

- Eu só tenho muita prática. Não confunda as coisas. Se eu gostasse de dançar, sairia dançando nesses eventos entediantes, o que não acontece.

- Ah... Claro. Hm... Vamos continuar?

John teve a leve impressão de ter visto a orelha e o pescoço de Sherlock ganharem um rubor.

- Claro. Estou só vendo se acho uma música melhor.

- Qual o problema com aquela? - Foi a maneira dele dizer "eu gostei daquela".

- Estou compondo uma coisa mais...

- Romântica?

- ...Suave. Ainda não cheguei ao romantismo. Talvez eu devesse procurar algo mais atual.

- Não entende nada de música atual, não é mesmo?

- Definitivamente não.

Nessa mesma hora o celular de John vibrou e o loiro acabou atendendo. Disse um "oi, querida", algumas palavras soltas, "é hoje?" e terminou com "ok, já estou a caminho".

- É Mary... Hoje é o dia da prova de bolos. - Avisou - Vou ter que sair.

- Não se atrase, embora eu ache que sua presença lá é totalmente dispensável.

- Eu tenho certeza disso. - Guardou o celular no bolso - Nos vemos amanhã então? Depois do trabalho posso passar aqui.

Sherlock apenas assentiu, ainda olhando as músicas listadas no CD.

* * *

Depois de provar nove fatias de bolos e chegar à conclusão de que todas tinham o mesmo gosto, John esperou que Mary dissesse de qual gostou mais e concordou com ela. Realmente sua presença ali era dispensável, mas esse tipo de coisa era pro casal fazer junto.

- Olhe só sua cara... - Mary ria entretida com a expressão do noivo - Não tem ideia dos sabores, não?

- Pra ser bem sincero, eu não decorei os nomes.

- Eles deviam colocar sabores mais populares. Eu daria tudo por um bolo de chocolate agora.

John riu pra dentro. Nesse exato momento, uma outra porta do estabelecimento se abriu e a música que tocava na sala de lá se expandiu, chamando imediatamente a atenção do médico. Era suave, doce como as valsas e tinha uma letra que mesmo incompleta soava bonita.

- O que está havendo lá? - Perguntou imediatamente à senhora que oferecera as tais fatias de bolo.

- Só um casal escolhendo a valsa dos noivos. Se me permite dizer, eu não acho essa música bem apropriada e não é só porque a cantora é americana.

- E quem é a cantora?

- Chama-se Christina Perri.

- Está pensando na valsa dos noivos? - Mary parecia admirada.

- Mais ou menos. Sherlock está cuidando da valsa. - Em seguida respirou fundo - Eu só espero que ele saiba o que está fazendo.

Depois disso, voltaram a falar sobre bolos.

Naquela mesma noite, John vasculhou todas as músicas da tal cantora até achar a que tinha ouvido. Claro que seria muito mais fácil se tivesse simplesmente perguntado o nome da música, mas isso acabaria forçando-o a responder perguntas que nem ele mesmo sabia a resposta. Apenas achou que Sherlcok iria gostar de usá-la nas aulas.

Finalmente reconheceu um trecho em uma das letras, justamente o refrão.

_Thousand years _(Mil anos)_._

John nunca soube descrever o que sentiu a ouvi-la.

* * *

No dia seguinte, todo o ritual de ensaio se repetiu na Baker Street 22b. Móveis arredados, som aposto e cortinas fechadas para que o movimento da cidade ou os olhares fofoqueiros não interferisse no ensaio. Sherlock não conseguiu evitar aquela respiração profunda própria da ansiedade.

Ouviu as passadas de John se aproximando e olhou o relógio:

- Bem na hora.

- Sherlock? - O médico chamou assim que colocou a cabeça pra dentro.

- Espero que tenha praticado.

- Devo ter ensaiado com a vassoura. - Riu de si mesmo - Escute... Seu som tem entrada pra pendrive, não?

- _Yep_.

- Ah... Bem... Eu trouxe uma música que... Hm... Talvez você prefira treinar com essa.

Sherlock franziu o cenho cheio de dúvida. Pegou o pendrive da mão do amigo e passou a analisá-lo como quem quer saber a autenticidade de uma relíquia. Não era novo e já estava bastante gasto. Certamente era o pendrive pessoal de John, cheio de artigos médicos e rascunhos para o blog. Que tipo de música ele guardaria ali?

Certamente algo a ver com sentimentos, afinal John era um romântico.

Enquanto isso, a parte racional de John praticamente lhe dava um chute. Pensando bem, havia grandes chances do detetive perturbá-lo por uma vida inteira se ouvisse aquele tipo de letra. Ok, ainda dava tempo para tirá-lo da mão dele e jogá-lo pela janela.

_-_ Talvez seja melhor usar os seus clássicos mesmo...

_-_ Tudo bem. Está na hora de ouvir algo mais atual. Talvez me inspire. - Acoplou o pendrive no som e colocou a música pra tocar.

O solo do piano veio junto com as mãos de Sherlock pedindo as de John. Depois, uma das mãos se apoiou em sua cintura, a outra ficou pronta para conduzi-lo. O médico tentou não aparentar nervosismo e não olhar para baixo enquanto os primeiros passos eram dados com a sutileza das primeiras notas.

_O coração acelerado_

_Cores e promessas_

_Como ser corajoso?_

_Como posso amar quando tenho medo de me apaixonar?_

As passadas saíram de forma suave, formando um, dois, alguns giros cálidos em volta do salão improvisado. A melodia singela enchia sutilmente a sala e conduzia os corpos como uma brisa primaveril. Aos poucos a tensão de John começava a se esvair e suas pernas a se mover com mais leveza.

_Eu morri todos os dias esperando você_

_Querido, não tenha medo_

_Eu te amei por mil anos_

_Eu te amarei por mais mil_

Uma volta. Mais voltas. E agora parecia que Londres inteira só pertencia a eles. As pernas estavam em sincronia, o ritmo dos dois se tornava um, os passos se completavam. John não pretendia desviar sua mirada da do amigo, por mais constrangedor que pudesse parecer. Não. Não se sentia mais constrangido. Sentia-se hipnotizado pelo olhar de seu parceiro. Um olhar penetrante que o fazia acreditar que dançar podia ser algo fácil enquanto se deixava ser conduzido.

Dançar poderia ser simples, a vida poderia ser interessante, as coisas poderiam ser divertidas... Tudo porque Sherlock estava ali.

Tudo porque ele existia.

_Eu morri todos os dias esperando você_

_Querido, não tenha medo_

_Eu te amei por mil anos_

_Eu te amarei por mais mil_

_O tempo todo eu acreditei que te encontraria_

_O tempo trouxe o seu coração ao meu_

_Eu te amei por mil anos_

_Eu te amarei por mais mil_

Uma volta. Mais voltas. A música enchia a sala e os corações, dominando o cérebro e as sensações que ele poderia proporcionar. Os olhares se encontravam no infinito e os pés obedeciam ao compasso com precisão. Uma volta. Duas voltas. A impressão era de que a sala havia ficado maior ou então que tinham ganhado o mundo.

Um dos pés de John foi pra frente antes do tempo, como se tivesse ganhado vida própria pra ficar mais junto dos pés de seu parceiro. Por pouco não pararam. A atenção de um estava focada unicamente no outro.

_Eu morri todos os dias esperando você_

_Querido, não tenha medo_

_Eu te amei por mil anos_

_Eu te amarei por mais mil_

_O tempo todo eu acreditei que te encontraria_

_O tempo trouxe o seu coração ao meu_

_Eu te amei por mil anos_

_Eu te amarei por mais mil_

Uma volta... Duas voltas... John não notava que as maçãs de Sherlock estavam coradas. Não reparava nas maçãs. Estava ocupado demais com os olhos. E agora, no centro da sala, ouviam os violinos anunciarem o fim dos acordes e fecharem a canção como um belo pôr do sol.

Ao fim da dança, restou alguns segundos de silêncio. Nenhum dos dois recuou um único passo.

- Isso... Foi incrível... - John deixou escapar.

A resposta de Sherlock foi um sorriso sincero:

- Até que você aprende rápido. Acho que já tem condições de me conduzir.

- Impossível.

Os dois riram.

O momento se desfez como um bolha de sabão estourando no ar quando ouviram o ranger da porta e (para o alarme de John) a senhora Hudson atrás dela.

- Ops! Desculpem, meninos.

- Ah, meu Deus! - John deu um pulo pra trás, afastando-se.

- Vocês dois... Eu não queria atrapalhar, mas... Oh, John, e Mary?

- Não é NADA do que a senhora está pensando, senhora Hudson!

- Claro, claro... Mas você sabe que é perigoso ficar perto de velhos amores quando se está noivo. Antes do meu casamento, a ex do...

- Na verdade, eu estava ensinando John a dançar. - Interrompeu Sherlock friamente enquanto desacoplava o pendrive do som - E pelo visto ele já aprendeu. Só falta saber conduzir. Vamos treinar isso outro dia.

- Oh! John vai dançar com Mary?

- É o que manda a tradição. - Entregou o pen-drive ao amigo - Aqui. Continue treinando em casa e esteja pronto pra conduzir.

- Ok. - O médico se limitou a responder.

- Oh, não vá embora ainda, John. - Pediu a senhora Hudson solícita - Espere eu lhe servir um chá lá na cozinha.

- Ah, sim, claro.

A senhora Hudson saiu e Sherlock começou a arrastar a própria poltrona pro lugar.

- Quer ajuda? - Perguntou o médico, ainda desconsertado por causa do momento que tiveram.

- Não, eu só preciso da minha cadeira no lugar. Vou arrumar tudo depois que essas aulas terminarem. - Ajeitou a cadeira e se jogou nela - Ufa! Isso cansou.

- Sim. Você é um... - tossiu - ótimo dançarino.

- Obrigado.

- Então? Vai descer comigo pra tomar o chá?

- Me dê apenas dois minutos.

- Certo.

John engoliu em seco, respirou fundo, deu meia volta e marchou para fora do flat.

Silêncio.

Sherlock encarou o teto, sentindo um certo pesar. O casamento do seu melhor amigo estava se aproximando e logo ele iria embora. Dois anos com a voz de John ecoando dentro de sua cabeça em cada caso pareciam finalmente ter encontrado um fim quando o detetive voltara a Londres para revê-lo, mas agora sentia que estava prestes a se afastar dele novamente.

Adorava dançar. Desde criança. Mas até então não achara alguém que valesse a pena dividir uma dança. A arte em si era uma coisa sagrada para o detetive.

E agora, mais do que nunca, ele percebeu o quanto John tinha mudado sua vida.

**FIM**

* * *

YAAY! Essa ganha o meu troféu gay joinha em termo de produção pessoal.

Pra quem quer ler as passagens das danças com as músicas apropriadas, basta procurar por Waltz for violin (Johannes Brahms) e Thousand years (christina perri)

Espero que tenham gostado.


End file.
